Search for a new Detective
by Reena-omix
Summary: The spirit world is in peril and yusuke has been killed. Now it is up to a Group Fighters to save the world or perish with it. Please R
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own any one from Yuyu Hakusho. It would be cool if I did cus I soooo love Hiei... sighs my little Hiei. Anyways I don't own them.

Prologue

"We need to find a new detective Boton. You have to face it," Koenma sighed shifting through a pile of paper work.

"But we just lost Yusuke and Kuwabara! We can't replace them just like that," Boton argued in tears. Much to the grief of her and the spirit world, Yusuke Yurimeshi and Kuzuma Kuwabara were dead. In the past week a new evil had arisen and taken over the spirit world wreaking havoc and chaos wherever it went. The dark demon lord was merciless, killing all in its path whether it is human or demon. The dark lord known as Win-Poo has murdered hundreds of people including Yusuke, Kuwabara, and king Yamma.

"I have to Boton. If I don't do something the entire world will be destroyed. Every one will be killed or turned into slaves for that evil monster. If only my father were still alive, he would know what to do. He would stop Win-Poo," Koenma said sitting on his desk.

"What about a tournament? Send out a message for every great fighter to come and compete and the winner will be the new detective," suggested Boton sitting on her oar hovering a few feet in the air knowing it was no use to argue.

"That's a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it," Koenma smiled and jumped off his desk. He began to yell at several demons giving orders to get the tournament prepared and the word about it spread. Boton just rolled her eyes, normally she would have argued that it was her idea but today wasn't a good day to upset the little prince.

"I need some one to contact Hiei and Kurama. I need them as the final battle in the tournament. The new detective should be as strong, if not stronger, than them," Koenma yelled at a large green and blue demon that looked very bored.

"But sir, aren't they out helping to kill the evil lord?" the demon asked confused.

"Exactly that's why u have to go get them... NOW!" Koenma said and pushed the demon out the door and slammed the door shut.

"You should really keep your temper Koenma sir," Boton said still sitting on her oar.

"Boton, do you like your job?" Koenma asked calmly.

"Yes sir I do," Boton answered looking at him curiously.

"Then I suggest that you keep those comments to your self," Koenma sat at his desk again beginning on the paper work. Out side his office demons were running around and around like bees in a hive as they started getting ready for the tournament.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Some dude does... but not me. Got it? Good.

Announcers note: Please excuse this chapter and maybe the next. The purpose of chapter one and 2 (maybe) is to introduce the 3 new characters Abbey Webb, Kairi Fae, and Sakura Black. So please keep patience with me for a good writer takes its readers imaginations into the story and to do that you need to put good details and descriptions. -0.

"Miss. Webb! Wake up" Mrs. Hennigan yelled at a girl who had fallen asleep on her desk during class.

"Hmm? What?" the young girl asked as she opened her eyes to see a very disgruntled teacher staring at her.

"This is the sixth time you've fallen asleep this week Abbey. I'm afraid I have no choice but to send you to the principals office," Mrs. Hennigan sighed and walked to her desk to write a referral slip.

"No! Miss please. I'll stay awake, I promise. Please don't send me to the principal's office," Abbey begged.

"I'm sorry Abbey. Now off with you," Mrs. Hennigan said handing her the referral. Abbey rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom. She sighed as she walked down the hallway of her new school. She hadn't bothered to learn the name yet. Why bother? This will be the same as her last school. Kids will make fun of her then she will just drop out of school and then her stepfather will move her to a new school. Why kids make fun of her she knew exactly why. It wasn't because she always wore dark clothes or weird shirts like her black pants and red halter-top she had on now. It wasn't because she always wore sandals that made her a few inches taller than her normal 5'5, no; it was because she, the entire person, was completely different. People couldn't accept her, she was too weird. Her stomach churned with hatred as she thought of her stepfather, she hated him more than life itself. As she was walking and thinking she ran into someone, a big blonde haired boy that looked like a football player on too many steroids.

"Watch where your going freak," the boy insulted her. She looked at him with impassive curiosity looking him over then calculating him as no threat to her.

"Yeah, whatever," she said walking past him.

"Show respect to your superiors!" the boy said grabbing her shirt collar.

"No one is superior to me and if you know what is good for you, you will let me go," Abbey said looking evilly at the boy as she clenched her fists.

"Aw, is the little girlie going to hurt me?" the boy chuckled as if this was the funniest thing in the world. Abbey smirked and punched him in the nose. A loud crack could be heard as she hit it symbolizing that she had broken it. The boy, now furious with her, charged at her. She easily sidestepped and tripped him sending him flying into the wall. He shook his head clearing it and charged at her again this time stopping to try and punch her. She caught his hand and twisted it behind his back forcefully causing him to fall to the ground on his knees. She sighed bored and smoothed out a wrinkle in her pants. Despite her small size and the fact that she was a girl, she was surprisingly strong. Unnaturally so. The older boy yelled and struggled against her grip, furious that such a small girl could be doing this to him. Abbey sighed, she usually enjoyed showing pathetic guys that she was no damsel to be caught in a distressing situation, but she was quickly tiring of this guy so she let him go. He fell to the floor and turned to look at her lost for words, his face turning red from anger.

"How dare you! You will pay for that!" the large boy yelled and stood up.

"Yeah yeah," she said and walked past him. He grabbed her by her hair as she past and pulled it. Abbey turned and punched him square in the nose knocking him out.

"Never touch me," she walked to the principals' office. Forty minuets later she sat outside brooding over what the principal had told her. She didn't notice a tall red head boy come up behind her.

"Hello," he said causing her to jump up and take a defensive stance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked balling up her fists.

"Whoa! I don't mean you harm. I saw your fight and I thought you might be interested in a tournament that's going to take place soon. You're a really good fighter and I thought you might be interested," he explained and sat down in the grass.

"Maybe. You still haven't answered my question, who are you?" she asked.

"Forgive me, my name is Kurama," the red headed boy said smiling at her.

"Hi I'm Abbey. So tell me about this tournament," she said sitting in the grass beside him.

Denee: well I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was a bit long. Next chapter wont be as long when I introduce the beautiful fox demon Kairi Fae and her best Friend the talented and intelligent cat demon Sakura Black. Until then my best wishes and hopeful prayers of good reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any person or thing off Yuyu Hakusho.

Announcers note: thanks for staying patient with me but please send me review to tell me what you think. Or else I'm going to kill off Kurama and Koenma! Mauaha... ok so please review.

Chapter 2.

"Hurry up Sakura! We are going to be late!" A young kitsune yelled at her friend through the door to the hotel room. The girl fox demon stood out in the hall tapping her foot impatiently. Her name was Kairi Fae, she was 5'3 with a human body but she had fox ears and a two and a half foot long tail. Her long waist length hair and the fur that covered her ears and tail were black with silver highlights. Her eyes were a golden color with long, thick eyelashes. She had a pale complexion with soft pick lips. She always wore white no matter what. Today she was wearing her favorite out, a white skirt that was ankle length that hugged tightly to her hips with slits up both sides to the knees. Tied around her waist was a small silver chain link belt that slightly slid off her hips. Her shirt was snow white with long sleeves that flared out at the ends and was almost skin tight. It was low cut so it rose about three inches from her belly button and only a few inches above her breasts. Contrary to people's beliefs, she wasn't easy. She wore these clothes because they were comfortable to her. Not to please any guys that might take a second glance at her as they often did. She always went bare foot, and no one ever knew why, with a small silver anklet wrapped around her ankle. She wore silver bangle bracelets and silver hoop earrings. Although she mainly looked weak and innocent she was quite tough with her main attack using a white rose that somewhat symbolizes her purity.

"Shut up! I'm coming already," Sakura Black yelled back coming out of her hotel room. She was tall with black hair to her waist streaked with purple highlights and cat ears and a tail that was three feet long. She had pale skin and rosy lips with violet, diamond shape cat eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long black trench coat that she wore unbuttoned, a black mini skirt that had small golden dragons around the bottom and a violet shirt that matched her eyes that rose a few inches above her belly button. She wore black boots that went all the way to her knees that she always wore and kept polished constantly. Around her neck she wore a black choker that had a silver plague in the middle of it with her name engraved in it. She wore a dragon pendant that had a king dragon in a circle and the dragon really looked like it was alive and about to attack some unsuspecting prey. She wore rings on every other finger and in each ring was feature a different mythical creature. In order the rings were a unicorn, a dragon, a Pegasus, a griffin, and a gargoyle. Unlike her sweet and nice friend Kairi, she was bad tempered, sarcastic and cocky, and had a sixth sense. But alike they loved to fight, never gave up and rarely ever showed fear in the face of an enemy.

"God you always take so long in getting ready. I mean all you really have to do is brush your hair and you teeth and put on some clean clothes. That's it," Kairi started muttering incoherently.

"Yeah unlike you I care what I look like. Besides we aren't going to be late. The tournament doesn't start for another forty minuets or so. We have plenty of time to grab something to eat," Sakura smiled showing her fangs.

"We are going straight to the stadium. No if, ands, or buts about it," Kairi said walking outside towards the near by stadium.

"Man your no fun. So do you think we will have a lot of competition? I bet not. I don't think any one can beat us," Sakura said proudly holding her head high.

"Yeah. But what about when we get to the final round and we have to fight each other? That's going to be weird," Kairi said straitening out her shirt.

"Yeah, but hey, we fight all the time so it shouldn't be any different right?" Sakura joked. They entered the stadium and looked around in awe at all the people that were there. There were demons of all types and it looked like a few humans had gotten word of the tournament and come to fight.

"Dang this is a lot of people. Bet you most of them aren't half as strong as us," Sakura muttered looking around.

"You're too arrogant for your own good," Kairi laughed as they went to the sign up booth. After they signed up they decided to walk around and get a view of the competition.

Abbey Webb was walking around the stadium at that moment too. Her dark blue eyes scanned the area. She knew she wasn't going to see anyone she knew. Even if she did it wouldn't be a friendly face for she had no friends. She continued to walk around her sandals sounding softly on the concrete. Today she was wearing short pink shorts with a white halter-top. Her long red hair had been pulled back into a French braid to keep it out of her eyes. Her tanned skin glowed in the sunlight and her red lips seemed to turn redder by the moment. The only jewelry she was wearing was a single ring with a small diamond in it that her mother had given to her before she had died a few years ago. As she was walking around she bumped into two other girls and all three of them tripped over each other and fell to the ground.

"Oww," Abbey said rubbing her butt.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" Kairi asked standing up and offering Abbey a hand up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Abbey said taking her hand.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me?" Sakura asked from the ground. Both Abbey and Kairi helped her up.

"That was fun. I think Mr. Ground and I have gotten acquainted enough for today," Sakura joked.

"Uh yeah Sakura, that's nice. Hello, I am Kairi Fae and this is Sakura Black," Kairi smiled at Abbey.

"Hi I'm Abbey Webb. Nice to meet you," Abbey smiled back.

"Yay we aren't the only girls here. That would have been weird huh?" Sakura said.

"Yeah I was afraid I would be the only girl here. Now I have this fear that I'm the only female human or the only human for that matter. No offense to you two of course. What are ya'll by the way?" Abbey asked as they started walking together.

"I'm a youko," Kairi said. Abbey just looked at her with the most confused look.

"She's a fox demon in other words. I'm a cat demon," Sakura explained.

"Oh ok. Well it's nice to meet both of you," Abbey smiled.

"It was nice to meet you too. Maybe we could hang together? All three of us?" Kairi suggested.

"Sounds great if you don't mind hanging around me," Abbey laughed.

"Not at all," Kairi and Sakura said simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, Denee, do not own any part or any one of Yuyu Hakusho.

Chapter 3

"Wow, this is like a lot of people," Kairi said looking around. Sakura and Abbey just remained quiet as they looked at the numbers they had drawn from a bucket earlier.

"What number do you guys have? I'm 56," Abbey questioned looking at her paper.

"485," laughed Sakura. "Number 1042, that's good. It means we wont have to fight each other for a while," Kairi answered smiling.

"I'm hungry, lets go get some food," Sakura said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Can't, the fights are about to start. I'll catch up with ya'll later I'm going to stay and watch," Abbey said her eyes fixed on the platform in the middle of the giant field. Many people were sitting in the stands. Some were fighters, some reporters, others just spectators come to see violence and who would win.

"Alright we will see you later Abbey. Have fun," Sakura smiled and her and Kairi walked off toward the local building that was serving food to the fighters. Abbey smiled at her new friends and walked over to a seat that was unoccupied and sat down. An announcement came on the speakers surrounding the stadium for all fighters except for numbers 579 and 104 to clear the area around the platform. Abbey smiled to herself. 'They were drawing numbers instead of going in order' she mused, 'should be interesting.' She watched the first fight carefully. Each fighter had his own skill, watching them fight could ensure your own victory. Abbey had known this for a while. If you watch your opponents' moves you can predict their next move and stay one step ahead. As she sat there in deep thought a shadow fell across her.

"You're sitting in my seat," a figure said to her. She looked up to behold a boy, no, man. He was short with black spiked hair and a scowl across his face.

"I don't see your name on it and you weren't sitting in it," Abbey smiled sweetly up at him her dark blue eyes looking into his almost black ones. 'Cute. Dark but cute,' Abbey thought to herself. Her sweet smile never faltered as he glared at her evilly.

"That is my seat and I suggest you move," the figure said.

"And exactly who are you?" Abbey asked with intense curiosity in her eyes, she tilted her head sideways to give her a 'Why should I care look.'

"My name is death, evil, fire demon. You can call me Hiei," he responded trying to sound evil to scare her away.

Abbey just yawned and looked back at the fight, "ok Hiei. 104 is going to win," she thought aloud. Hiei scowled at the fact that she wasn't scared or even bothered by him. He looked at the fight and watched the fighters dance across the platform throwing kicks and punches. He had to admit, she had an eye for fighting. Although both fighters looked equal, if you looked really close and had a good eye, you could notice that number 104 had advantage strength over 579. Hiei looked back at the girl to complain again that she was in his seat and try to kick her out of it but she was gone. He looked around curious and irritated that he had not seen or noticed her leave. Abbey was now leaning against a railing closer to the fight; she wanted to see the guy win up close.

"Hey, anything good happen?" Sakura asked coming up behind her with Kairi.

"104 is going to win. Oh and some dude tried to bite my head off cause I sat in his chair. Guys are so retarded like that," Abbey laughed. As the day progressed and fights came and went Abbey began to get nervous. She knew she was strong and loved it. But she had seen plenty of awesome fighters now to know this wasn't going to be as easy as she had originally thought. Sakura, Kairi, and Abbey cheered as number 747 defeated number 364.

"I was so sure that 364 was going to win," Kairi said pouting cause she had lost 20 dollars to Sakura over the fight.

"Yeah, wonder who is next?" Sakura asked counting the money then putting it in her pocket. The loud speaker suddenly came on and screamed out the next fighting numbers.

"973 and 485!"

"Yay! My turn," yelled Sakura leaping over the railing with cat like grace. She stood on stage looking around to see whom her victim was. A big burly man with short red hair and huge muscles strutted on to the stage.

"Oh, big boy. This should be fun," Sakura said with a half smile half smirk. "Zis is a joke right? I am not fighting some leetel girl," the guy said with a strong French accent with a sneer on his face. The bell rang to begin the fight and Sakura charged at him hitting him square in the face. The guys' eyes just stared in disbelief as he suddenly dropped like a stone to the floor.

"What the hell! That's it? Oh my god that is so wrong!" Sakura yelled furiously kicking the guy and walking off stage.

"Man that looked like so much fun," Kairi laughed patting Sakura's back.

"No that was... ugh! It's not fair it only lasted a second. It didn't even warm me up!" Sakura raged on. Abbey and Kairi calmed down Sakura and continued watching the fights. It soon became nighttime and the fights were still going on. A few fighters had fallen asleep in the stands and in the grassy fields near them. Abbey was still wide-awake as Sakura and Kairi slept on the ground by her. Abbey's eyes never left the platform as she watched the fights. She arose after number 12 beat number 1056 and walked to a stand to get a cup of coffee and a candy bar. Sugar always kept her awake and she needed to stay awake. If they called her number and she was fast asleep she would be in trouble. They would disqualify her for not fighting. The three girls had agreed to take shifts so that no one would miss their fight. Her shift wasn't over for another two hours. She grabbed her stuff and started to walk back over to Sakura and Kairi when she bumped into Hiei. "Opps. I'm so sorry, oh it's you again," Abbey smiled sleepily.

"Hn, why aren't you asleep like the others?" he questioned her.

"Not my turn. At least not for another two hours," she yawned and took a sip of her heavily sugared coffee.

"You haven't fought yet," it was more of a statement than a question Abbey decided as he said it.

"Nope not yet. Soon I hope. Why haven't you fought yet?" she took a bite out of her candy bar looking at him curiously.

"I don't fight until the final rounds. I am the final test for the last fighter," he said arrogantly.

"That's nice," Abbeys turned her head as she heard the numbers "56 and 205" being called out. Abbey smiled at Hiei and bowed slightly in a type of mocking gesture.

"If you will excuse me, that is my number," she ran back to Sakura and Kairi, set her stuff next to then and ran out to the platform as her opponent stepped onto the platform. Unlike many of the other fighters, he didn't throw insults or masculine expressions at her to make her think he was a lot stronger. Both of them looked the other over measuring each others' obvious strengths and possible weaknesses. The bell rang and the guy lunged forward aiming a punch at her stomach but she easily sidestepped her eyes never leaving him. 'Slightly slow yet strong and balanced' she decided in her mind. She continued to duck and dodge punches and kicks he delivered and every once and a while she would trip or kick him sending him off balance by surprising him. He was a tall, lean guy, with quick fists, slow feet, and not a very fast mind. He was obviously hoping to win off strength. Another lesson for every fighter, "Strong muscles and quick movement make a good fighter. A quicker mind and muscles created a great fighter." After 45 minuets she smiled as she found his weakness. After 3 punches he would do a kick and when he kicked he stumbled slightly on his right leg. She waited for him to kick and when he did she ducked down and kicked her leg out and into his knee sending him to the ground. She quickly leapt up and he cursed and stood. She leapt above him and behind him and kicked at his head. He was instantly knocked unconscious and fell to the ground. She smiled slightly and walked back to her slumbering friends and continued to drink her now cold coffee. "She's smart, and strong. It shall be interesting to watch her fight her way through the tournament," said a red headed boy coming up behind Hiei, who was watching her from a distance. "Yes it shall Kurama. Yes it shall,"

Denee: hehe.. I hope you like this chapter. If it seems a little weird excuse it because the fact that it is 2 a.m here in my time. If you would like to be a fighter in my tournament then please send me a name, SMALL description, and fighting ability. I must tell you though that you will not win if you are matched against one of the girls but I could put u in a separate fight at first.. if you give me a good review .0. well see you next time.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, Denee, Do not own YYH. I only own Abbey, Sakura, and Kairi. Sorta...

Chapter 4.

"Man Abbey I'm not making any more bets with you," Sakura said as she handed over the twenty dollars she had just lost in a bet. Abbey just smiled and put the money in her pocket as the fighters walked off of the platform.

"This is so not fair. I have yet to fight while both of ya'll have at least fought six people," Kairi complained.

"Yeah but look at the bright side," Abbey said.

"What bright side?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know. There has to be one somewhere," Abbey smiled brightly.

"745 and 1042" the speaker yelled out.

"YAY! It's about time!" Kairi cheered and ran down to the platform. She stood there anxiously looking for her opponent but no one stepped forward. "Come on. Who is fighting me?" Kairi asked looking around at all the confused fighters. They too were looking around wondering what was happening.

"Maybe 1042 left?" Abbey suggested looking around. As everyone stated to mutter about the fighter chickening out a man stepped out of the crowd and towards the platform. He was twelve foot tall at least with shoulder length black hair with a few streaks of gray. He smiled maliciously as he stepped up on to the platform and looked down at the puerile girl in front of him.

"Finally decide to show up?" Kairi laughed putting her hands on her hips. The giant man just sneered and threw a punch at her which Kairi easily jumped out of the way and jumped up on the mans shoulders. The man swung his fists wildly trying to hit Kairi and in a mistaken blow, he hit him self and fell unconscious to the ground. Kairi strode off the platform with her hands still on her hips laughing.

"Well that was easy," she said as she arrived back to Sakura and Abbey.

"Yeah. There's not a whole lot of fighters left. Many of the people here have already fought and been eliminated," Abbey thought aloud looking around. The next numbers were called out and the three girls watch a tall lean guy with purple hair and a girl with black hair streaked with purple walk onto the platform. The girl stood calmly on the side smiling at the man measuring him up with her baby blue eyes and playing with the silver choker at her neck.

"Wow, she must like black a lot," said Abbey looking at the girl. Her entire out fit was black, from her hair to her boots nothing but black.

"It's a nice outfit. I think her name is Alex. I saw her fighting before; she's really good," Sakura muttered as the bell rang. The guy charged at the girl Alex and she just sidestepped and stuck out her foot tripping him. He fell to the ground and rose quickly laughing.

"Nice trick little girl, lets try that again," he charged at her and all she did was jump up into the air and step on his head while jumping over him.

"Awe. Come on little boy cant you fight better than that? Or does the little baby want his mommy?" she laughed and sucked her thumb in mocking invitation to the guy. He growled furiously and charged at her swinging wildly. She blocked one of his punches and kicked him in the stomach sending him doubling over. She then did a quick punch and kick to his head and he flew back wards into a wall. After two minuets he was declared disqualified and Alex was pronounced the winner. The girl just smirked and walked off the platform.

"Mental strategy. She makes her opponent mad before she fights. That way the person she is fighting is too blinded by rage to notice what is going on," Abbey said measuring Alex up.

"Good idea unless the fighter has too strong a mind to fall for it. But to each their own right?" Sakura said.

"She must have ways. If that is her attack strategy then she knows what buttons to push to get to each fighter," Kairi shook her head as she talked. As night fell the temperature dropped drastically and the normal desert type heat gave way to a bitter chill. The three girls huddled close together barley able to keep from shivering. Abbey suffered the worse since she had no fur to keep her warm like Sakura and Kairi. Hiei sneered as he walked over to them.

"You girls are pathetic," he said. Kurama walked up behind him and smiled at the girls as Hiei turned his back to them looking at the fight.

"Why I ought to..." Abbey started to get up her hands fisted.

"Just a bit of information, when Hiei gets mad he catches fire," Kurama said in a voice reserved for talking about the weather. The type of voice that means your hinting at something but don't want to seem obvious. The three girls smiled at each other and crept up on Hiei smiling innocently.

"What do you want?" Hiei sneered at them.

"Nothing, look over there!" Abbey said pointing. When Hiei turned all the girls started poking at him doing anything and everything to make him mad. After doing this for about twenty minuets it finally worked. Hiei's body caught fire and he glared at them through half closed eyes as they gathered close to him trying to get warm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hiei questioned Abbey straightly.

"Putting you to use. You aren't doing anything else so you might as well make your self useful," She smiled cheerfully her teeth chattering slightly.

"You did that on purpose," Hiei said glaring at Kurama, who had a very amused look on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kurama put a hand over his mouth to hide the smile. "Hn," was Hiei's only reply.

"You need to be a little taller dude," Sakura smiled at Hiei.

"Maybe. But remember, the tallest man is the last man standing," Hiei commented and walked away.

"Wait, so does that mean the tall man always wins? Cause that is wrong. The dude I faced was like a giant and I kicked his butt," Sakura said looking confused.

"No he means that he could kill every one here then he would be the tallest person," Kurama said still standing where he was.

"Oh I see. I bet he can't kick our butts," Kairi glowered looking at Hiei's retreating back.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said walking away.

"Where is she going?" Abbey asked.

"To get food probably," Kairi laughed. Sakura went to the snack bar and got a couple of hotdogs and some hot chocolate and started walking back towards the others when a strange man pulled her into a dark corner covering her mouth and pinning her against the wall.

"If you try to fight me I will kill you. Now listen to me, you will lose when you fight against Abbey. I have a very big bet on her and if you beat her I will kill you," the man said in a low voice.

"How do you know it will be me to beat her?" Sakura questioned showing a small trace of fear. The loud speaker came on suddenly and called out, "56 and 485 please go to the platform."

"Remember, do not win," the man said tightening his grip on Sakura's throat and then disappeared. Sakura frowned and walked out to the platform. She smiled slightly at Abbey who was waiting for her. 'What do I do now?' Sakura thought.


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer: as you now by know I do not own YYH. So I find it unnecessary to repeat it.

Chapter 5.

Sakura stood on the platform looking at Abbey; she had no idea what she was going to do. Pride prevented her from losing but that small trace of fear prevented her from winning.

"I guess this had to come sooner or later," Abbey smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah," Sakura said solemnly.

"Well good luck. May the best fighter win," Abbey said bowing.

"No need for luck. I withdraw from the fight," Sakura walked off the platform.

"WHAT? You can't withdraw!" Abbey yelled in disbelief.

"Well I do, you win," Sakura said simply without looking back.

"Why did she give up?" Kurama asked Hiei as they watched from a distance.

"I don't know. I don't think she is the type to just give up," Hiei replied. Abbey frowned. She was thinking the exact same thought at the moment and decided to find out what was going on. She pulled Sakura to a corner where no one would over hear or see them.

"Why did you give up? Your not the type to just give in," Abbey accused her.

"I didn't want to. But I couldn't just lose to you," Sakura sighed.

"Why did you give up then? It doesn't make sense," Abbey asked. Sakura sighed again and told her about the guy that had threatened her. Abbey stared in shock at Sakura as she listened.

"We have to tell that Koenma dude! This isn't right," Abbey whispered.

"No! Don't worry about it," Sakura smiled, "you would have beaten me anyways."

"Liar," Abbey frowned. Sakura smiled a walked away from her towards Kairi. Abbey sighed and heading in the opposite direction towards a large box over looking the arena where she would find Koenma. She was determined to make things right, Sakura deserved a chance to fight and win against her. She walked into the box and looked around looking for some sign of where to find the lord dude.

"May I help you?" asked a young toddler walking up to her. She smiled down at him like she would a cute little puppy.

"Hello there, are you cute? Can you tell me where to find lord Koenma?" she asked crouching down in front of the infant.

"That would be me," he replied.

"Your Koenma?" Abbey asked confused.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, it just surprised me. I've heard a lot of good things about you and didn't expect, well, this" she motioned him with her hand.

"Not many people do. Maybe this will help," he said and changed into his older form.

"Ok, you be hotter than hell and you walk around looking like a three year old?" Abbey asked curiously.

"I thank you for the complement, and yes, looking like a young child throws people off guard at how powerful I really am," Koenma smiled looking at her closely. Abbey blushed slightly forgetting why she was there momentarily.

"I believe you came to ask me something?" Koenma interrupted her mindless thoughts.

"Oh yeah," Abbey stammered and told the story to Koenma exactly as Sakura had told her.

"Oh dear, this is serious. Well we shall find the man and rid of him then give you and ms. Sakura to fight again," Koenma said.

"Oh thank you. You are as great as they say!" Abbey shrieked with joy and threw her arms around him hugging him. Koenma chuckled slightly patting her back. Abbey smiled and took off running out the door colliding into Hiei.

"Watch where you're going and get off of me!" Hiei muttered evilly. Abbey smiled still laying on top of him.

"Opps clumsy me," she giggled and stood up and walked away.

"Women," Hiei muttered standing up and brushing the dirt off his self and watched her walk away.

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked Abbey seeing her come to her and Kairi.

"Nowhere. Oh cool it's Alex, but who is she fighting?" Abbey asked looking down at the familiar fighter Alex about to fight against another fighter. The second fighter was tall with long red hair with black streaks and her clothes were sort of mythical looking along with a cape tied to her back.

"A cape? She trying to be superman?" Sakura laughed but no one was listening to her.

"I remember her, her name is Cami I think. She fights a lot like Jin," Kairi muttered aloud.

"Who?" Abbey asked with out taking her eyes off the fighters.

"Jin, he competed in a tournament here along time ago. He was a master of wind, he was cute too," Sakura said leaning on the rail looking at the fighters.

"Yeah he was," Kairi nodded.

"Ok," Abbey just looked at them weirdly. They watched the fighters Alex and Cami on the platform. Each fighting with all they had. Alex's normal mental trick didn't seem to affect Cami and every trick Cami tried none worked. The fight when on for two days, neither fighter willing to give up. On the second day as the sun was setting and the temperature began to drop dramatically again, Alex pulled a fast kick and punch and knocked Cami unconscious making her the winner.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Wow that was so awesome!" Abbey said as Alex walked off the platform and a couple of demons carried Cami off.

"I've seen better but that was cool," Sakura answered.

"Number 56 and number 678" the speaker called out.

"Yay, I get to fight again," Abbey smiled and walked down to the platform. At the same time a girl was walking to it as well. She was about 5'6 with waist length silver hair with black tips at the ends that were tied into a low ponytail with a red ribbon that had a black dragon on it. She was wearing a red Gi and a black hakama with a breastplate on the front also with a red dragon painted across it. On top of her head were what appeared to be fox ears, and she had a long silver fox tail that hung down past her knees and a log dog tail that was over her shoulder. "Ah cool. What type of demon are you?" Abbey asked as the girl stepped on to the platform.

"I am part dog, part fox, and part dragon demon. My name is Ashiko TashiWaki," the girl answered.

Ashiko tashiwatti?" Abbey asked confused.

"TashiWaki," the Ashiko corrected her.

"Yeah ok. My name is Abbey Webb. That's so cool that you're all those things. And your eyes, their like blue and red" Abbey smiled as she looked at her eyes. The left one was a blood red color while the right one was ice blue.

Ashiko smiled and held out her hand and shook abbeys when she took it, "thank you."

"It's time to begin the fight!" a guy yelled from the audience.

"BITE ME!" Abbey yelled back.

"Well I guess it is time to fight," Ashiko commented.

"Very well. May the best fighter win," Abbey nodded and took a fighting position.

"Don't worry, I will," Ashiko took her stance. The girls momentarily just stood there, measuring up the other person. Abbey broke the tedious moment by lunging forward striking at Ashiko but noticed that she was gone.

"What the hell?" Abbey looked around to see Ashiko standing right behind her smiling.

"Dang, I forgot your fast," Abbey smiled.

"You have been watching me fight? Interesting, I've been watching you too," Ashiko said as they started to circle each other.

"Yeah. Gives you an advantage if you watch the fights. You learn moves and skills and how the other people fight," Abbey said never taking her eyes off the other girl. Ashiko swiftly pounced at Abbey swiping at her and cutting her arm.

"Oww," Abbey whimpered as she put her hand on her now bleeding arm. Ashiko smiled and lunged forward again but Abbey ducked and kicked out tripping her and sent her tumbling across the platform. Abbey pounced on her punching her as Ashiko fought back by kicking and scratching and throwing in some punches when able.

"Wow, look at them fight!" Sakura said leaning over the rail watching the fighters.

"Oww poor Abbey. Those nails have to hurt. Oww poor Ashiko, I know that punch to the nose hurt," Kairi announced. Ashiko stood facing Abbey. Both of them breathing heavily and bleeding. Suddenly Ashiko smiled and raised her hand up pointing at Abbey.

"Uh.. Hello to you too," Abbey asked mistaking Ashiko. Ashiko muttered something under her breath and her arm started to glow as what looked like a fox came out of her hand.

"Fox spirit," she said simply as Abbey gawked at it. The fox jumped at Abbey going straight through her with out harming her. "What's it supposed to do?" Abbey questioned as she poked at the fox. "It steals your soul and drags it to the afterlife," ashiko answered. "Cool," Abbey smiled. The fox leapt at Abbey several times with no results. Finally it disappeared back into Ashiko's hand.

"Your heart is pure," Ashiko said looking at Abbey with a mixture of awe and irritation. She had never met a fighter with a good heart, let alone a pure one.

"Yeah that's what people tell me," Abbey smiled.

"Very well try this," Ashiko sneered and help up her hand again as she muttered, "dogs of the seven hells."

"What is that...? AHHH!" Abbey screamed as seven dogs emerged from Ashiko's hand made purely of fire and started chasing her around trying to burn her.

"This..OW...isn't..OWW..FAIR!" Abbey screamed as the dogs kept biting her burning her clothes and skin. Ashiko just stood there looking amused.

"Come on call them back or are you too scared to fight me by yourself?" Abbey yelled accusingly at her. Ashiko stopped smiling and summoned the dogs back.

"I am scared of no one."

"Oh yeah that's why you have to use some lame magic tricks to win. You're no fighter. A fighter is one that can fight with their strength and mind. And if you use a few magic skills that's ok but relying on it to make you win is just the easy way out," Abbey shot at her. Wrong thing to say as well. Ashiko looked thoroughly ticked now as her body began to shake. The wind picked up around the arena and a foreboding dark energy seemed to fill the air. She looked like she was in a tremendous amount of pain as the face of a dragon appeared in front of hers showing its razor sharp fangs. It slowly started to pull out of Ashiko's body and stand on the platform. It was about 12 feet high and was red, black, and gold colored.

"Whoa, big dragon, pretty dragon," Abbey smiled lightly backing away slowly.

"Dragon reaper," Hiei said watching from the side.

"Abbeys going to have a lot of trouble beating it," Kurama said quietly beside Hiei.

"She cant beat it. She doesn't have enough strength to match the dragon to force it back into Ashiko," Hiei shook his head.

"How do you know about this move?" Koenma asked on the other side of Kurama.

"I've seen it done before. Along time ago and I never wanted to see it again," Hiei said quietly.

"What does it do?" Koenma asked further.

"Attacks its victims and devours their soul. Then it rips their bodies apart and feasts on the flesh. It's almost impossible to beat," Hiei explained watching Abbey run around the platform trying to get away from the dragon. She was almost in tears from all the claw marks the dragon was giving her while trying to catch her. 'Ow this freaking hurts,' Abbey thought as she continued to run around. "Having fun?" Ashiko asked just standing there laughing. "Tons," Abbey answered back.

"I'm sure your friends will have fun with it too once I get to fight them. No one can beat me," Ashiko laughed. Abbey just stopped right where she was. Ashiko had hit her last nerve. No one messes with her friends and gets away with it, no one! Abbeys body suddenly started glowing a light blue color as her eyes stared at Ashiko.

"Oh now your going to fight. Get her!" Ashiko yelled at the dragon. The dragon stepped forward, licking its fangs like it could already taste abbeys pale skin in its mouth, her blood sliding down its throat. The dragon swiped at her, cutting deep into her shoulder but Abbey didn't even wince. She could feel a deep well of energy building up inside her as her body began to glow a darker blue color. Abbey couldn't explain what happened next. Her mind was blank as she raised her hands up crossing them at the wrist. All her energy draining into them powering up into a single, powerful energy ball. She aimed at the dragon hitting it square in the chest with a great force and sent it flying straight back and into Ashiko's body. Ashiko doubled over in pain. Tears springing to her eyes as the dragon disappeared into her body. Ashiko glared at Abbey evilly and started toward her and tried to punch her but Abbey blocked everything with out even trying. Finally Abbey struck out hitting Ashiko in the back of her head and kicked her out of the arena. Ashiko fell unconscious to the ground about 28 feet away from the platform.

"The winner is number 56!" the speaker yelled out. Abbey didn't smile, didn't even make a move to walk off the platform. The blue glow faded slowly from her body as she collapsed to the ground completely drained of energy.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: yawns I don't own any one or any part of YYH. They belong to some dude that is probably richer than hell by now...

Authors note: hehe.. I felt so loved.. I got reviews and it inspired me to write! A thanks to all of you that reviewed. .0 oh by the way.. the story gets a lil weird in this chapter cus some information about abbeys past is revealed and stuff.. and I'm currently working on a story that explains it..heh.. to give you a hint about this chapter.. the story I'm writing is called "Secret Love and unknown child."

Chapter 7.

A picture, clearer than air appeared in front of Abbey. She knew it was a dream, it had to be. She could see people in a field. They were happy and walking together along a creek. A short woman, with pink hair and a bright smile was holding a baby girl in her arms. Beside her stood a tall man with short cut dark brown hair and tan skin. They were both playing with the little girl like nothing else mattered. Abbey recognized the baby. It was her, but who the people were she didn't know, but in a way they seemed familiar. She looked on as they three laughed and played. Then the man said something, silent words to Abbey but she could tell these words upset the woman. The argued for a bit, the woman walked off leaving the man behind. Everything just went black until Abbey found herself at as small house. She saw the woman again but the woman was crying this time. She was standing outside with the baby as a strange woman came up to her. The new woman took the baby and a bag was given to her. 'What is happening?' Abbey thought. She watched the woman walk away with Abbey as the pink haired stranger sat on her steps and cried. Abbey could barely read her lips as everything around her started to fade, "Abbey, I'm sorry."

"Abbey, wake up. Come on please wake up!" someones voice sounded through Abbey's mind. Abbey woke up to see the blurry images of people standing over her.

"What happened?" Abbey slurred out trying to sit up.

"Well you fainted," Sakura answered.

"I did? How?" Abbey swayed dizzily and would have fallen over if it weren't for a hand on her arm steadying her. Abbey looked up to see Koenma in his teenager form standing by her helping her stay up. Behind him stood Hiei and the red head stranger that had told her about the tournament.

"Well to put it simply when Ashiko attacked you with that dragon your body reacted when you became angry and started building energy which allowed you to beat your opponent yet exceedingly drained your energy," Koenma explained.

"So I beat that dragon thing? I won? Awesome," Abbey smiled.

"Abbey!" yelled Kairi coming into the room where Abbey was.

"Oh Abbey we were so worried," Kairi said hugging Abbey tightly.

"Yeah we were but your ok and you won your fight. It was so awesome, you were like running around the platform screaming one minuet then the next your like glowing a blue color and BAM! You defeated the dragon!" Sakura smiled and rambled on also hugging Abbey tightly. By this point in time Abbey was gasping for breath while trying to hug them back.

"Lets give Abbey a chance to rest," Koenma said.

"Hey dude your hot," Sakura said smiling at Koenma.

"Yes your friend Abbey has already informed me of that," Koenma laughed.

"And I'm sticking to it. But you know red head and Mr. Evil over there are pretty hot too," Abbey smiled still a little out of it.

"Hello Kurama," Kairi smiled at the boy across the room.

"Hello Kairi," Kurama answered smiling at his fellow kitsune. Both Kairi and Kurama were kitsunes of course. They had met in the spirit world about 8 years ago in the woods when Kairi had gotten into a bit of trouble with a group of demons.

"Are you ok Abbey?" Koenma asked. Abbey was staring at the bed, thinking about the dream she had.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Abbey smiled faintly.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sakura commented.

"Yeah. So are they still fighting out there?" Abbey asked starting to stand up.

"Of course. We aren't going to stop the fights just because you passed out," Hiei said from the corner of the room.

"I know tha...ahhhhhhh," Abbey said as she managed to stand up but fell back to the ground dizzily.

"Careful," Kurama smiled and helped her up helping her to gain her balance.

"Maybe you should stay in bed for another day?" Koenma suggested.

"No I'm fine," Abbey smiled and walked outside with them.

Hiei stood where he was in the room, frowning, "She's stronger than she looks. She may be able to actually win." As the group stood outside and watched the fights Abbey started looking around, that's when she noticed a woman walking towards them. She looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen her.

"Ah Genkai, nice to see you here," Koenma greeted the woman.

"Hello Koenma, how are the fights coming?" Genkai asked.

"Great, there are only a few left," Koenma answered. It was true. There were two people on the platform fighting right now. One of the fighters was Alex, she had managed to keep in the game but all the fighting was starting to weaken her. The other was a man that had been doing really well in the fights. He was 6'4 with short blond hair and pointed ears. He was tan with blue eyes, wearing a black kimono with a blood red sash.

"Oh he kinda cute," Kairi said looking him over.

"And I'm going to laugh if you have to fight him," Abbey laughed. Genkai looked at Abbey and her face went pale. She pulled Koenma to the side and looked him in the eyes.

"What is that girls name?" she asked anxiously.

"Which one?" Koenma asked back curiously.

"The one in the black jeans, the human girl," Genkai's voice was almost caught in her throat.

"Oh Abbey, I'm not sure but I think her last name is Webb," Koenma shrugged.

Genkai looked at the girl with awe filled eyes as she whispered, "Abbey, my daughter."

"Daughter?" Koenma asked confused.

"Yes, I'm positive its her. I never thought I would see her again," Genkai whispered.

"But I don't understand, if your Abbey's mother, then who is the father?" Koenma asked.

Authors note: hehe.. ok this was a lil weird but if u cant tell Abbey is genkai's daughter that she gave up a long time ago when she was a baby. Duh..And as for the father... well you will have to read my other story when I get it up...0


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Then who is the father?" Koenma repeated looking at the sad eyed Genkai.

"It's unimportant," she replied looking at Abbey cheering for Alex from the railing.

"Well, then why," Koenma started.

"I know there are many questions to be asked Koenma but you have no right to ask them. The only person who has that right is Abbey," Genkai snapped at the young man in front of her.

"But the important question is, when are you going to tell her?"

Genkai started to reply but just sighed and shook her head, "I'm not sure. I don't even know if it would be a wise idea to tell her."

"She has a right to know," Koenma continued patiently. Genkai sighed and walked back over to the girls still yelling and cheering for Alex. The fight came to an end as Alex summoned up the last of her strength and knocked out her opponent sending him unconscious to the ground.

"Wow that was so awesome! She beat him!" Abbey started yelling, irritating Hiei who was standing right by her.

"Will you shut up? We know she won," he said aggravated.

"Oh stop being such a party pooper and lighten up," Abbey smiled.

"So who fights Alex?" Kairi asked.

"We will allow Alex to take a breather then we will decide who fights next. But the next round is going to be different. You have to fight Hiei here and whoever survives, er, I mean wins becomes detective," Koenma said in his superior tone.

Several hours later all four fighters and Hiei stood on the platform in the middle of the arena awaiting the decision on who would be the first to fight the fierce fire demon. Kairi looked anxiously at the crowd, a bit nervous that she had actually gotten this far with out many complications.

"There has been a change in the fight. Instead of only having to fight Hiei the four fighters have to fight Genkai and Kurama as well. All the fighters have to do is knock their opponent out of the ring. The person with the most wins becomes spirit detective," the announcers voice rang out through the stadium and Genkai and Kurama stepped up on to the platform.

'Great, now I have even less of a chance to win,' Kairi thought glumly as she looked at Genkai.

"Who's this Genkai?" abbey asked looking around.

"That would be me," Genkai spoke up walking forward. Abbey looked at her closely, there was something familiar about her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, it was like she had met this woman before, in some previous life maybe?

"The first fighters are... Kurama and Kairi!" the announcer yelled out.

"YAY!" Kairi smiled and stayed on the platform with the fiery kitsune.

"It has been awhile since we have fought Kairi," Kurama commented as they took their places.

"Indeed it has. And as I remember I beat you back then too," Kairi laughed and charged at Kurama as the bell rang. Kurama smiled and dodged her easily as if she had been going in slow motion instead of the lightning fast pace she usually traveled.

"Wow, you've gotten faster I see. Not bad," Kairi said and charged again. They continued to dodge and charge at each other for a while, both of them gaining and losing advantages over the other. With their swift, intellectual minds they quickly learned each other's movements and weaknesses. Both of them fought to the best of their abilities, and both of them visibly starting to tire. Kairi showed more than Kurama but she was determined to win no matter what. After a strenuous amount of time Kairi decided to pull one of her final powers to win. She summoned all the energy she had left and created a ring of black energy around her body as she murmured out "Demons of hell rise to claim victory." At that moment demons floated out of the black energy shield and around Kairis form as the black wall disappeared.

"Ok that's a new trick," Kurama thought aloud. Kairi just smiled as the demons floated around the ring and randomly attacked Kurama cutting his skin with each pass.

"What the..." Kurama looked on shocked. Kairi just smiled and then closed her eyes summoning the demons into her body, making her ten times stronger than normal. She opened her eyes, which were pure black and attacked at kurama knocking him out of the ring.

"The winner is kairi!" the announcers voice yelled out.

"Yay! Go kairi!" abbey and Sakura cheered from the sidelines.

"What happened kurama?" Hiei asked as kurama came over to sit by the fire demon.

"Her attack took me off guard," kurama admitted. Hiei just frowned and looked over at kairi jumping up and down in joy.

"The next fighters are Alex and Genkai," the announcer called. Alex and Genkai walked to the arena. Both of them with high looks of confidence upon their determined faces. On the bell Alex charged forward at Genkai, but Genkai stuck out her hand and shot a force of energy at Alex and knocked her out of the ring into the stands. Abbeys, Sakuras, and Kairis faces suddenly went wide with shock as they watched Alex land in the grass twenty feet from the arena. None of them had expected Genkai to be that powerful even though kairi and Sakura had heard of the great psychic Genkai.

"Oh my god did you see that?" Abbey asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. How are we supposed to beat that?" kairi asked. Sakura stayed silent, her normal witty comment escaping from her mind as she stared at Genkai walking out of the arena.

"Not so confident are you now?" Hiei said smiling as he walked up to them, saying this specifically to abbey.

"Don't worry, I always find a way to win," abbey smiled mockingly back at him.

"Poor Alex, bet that hurt like hell," Sakura finally spoke up looking in the stands where the dust was settling.

"Yeah I bet it did," kairi agreed. Abbey normally would have agreed but she was still having a stare down competition with Hiei. Neither of them glancing away from the other lest they lose an announced battle.

"Next up is Sakura and Hiei," the announcer called out mono toned. Abbey smiled as Hiei looked away and cursed silently.

She leaned forward and whispered softly, "have a nice fight."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Hiei cursed silently as he walked to the arena to fight. He stood there fuming, waiting for Sakura to come to the ring. She was taking her sweet time, walking gracefully to the ring, well it was graceful until she tried to jump into the ring and tripped falling face first into the concrete.

"It's OK... I'm OK!" Sakura jumped up brushing the dirt off.

"Riigghhhttt..." both Abbey and Kairi said together.

"Lets just get this over with. Your not worth my time," Hiei muttered getting ready to fight.

"Oh that's it, your going to get hurt! Where did I put my dagger?" Sakura asked searching the multiple pockets in her jeans.

"Check your bra!" Kairi yelled at her. Sakura instantly lifted up her shirt to her black and blue bra frowning as she realized it wasn't there.

"Nope not there, hey! Stop looking," Sakura yelled at Hiei pulling her shirt down quickly.

"There wasn't anything to see any ways," he said casually.

"Oh you did not just say that!" Sakura yelled at him blushing indignantly. Meanwhile Kairi and Abbey were dying of laughter from the stands while Kurama watched them with a look of confusion.

"Are you ready to fight yet? This is really boring me," Hiei commented looking at the fuming Sakura.

"Oh yeah I'm ready to fight!" Sakura said and attacked at Hiei. Hiei dodged easily, yawning.

"Come on, I've seen you fight better than this. Unless your getting weak?" Hiei smirked which only sent Sakura more over the edge. The fight lasted five minuets tops. The furious Sakura blinded by rage went out of the arena easily.

"Well that wasn't much fun," Hiei complained as he walked out of the arena.

"Hmm I wonder who's neeeeexxtt.." Kairi started but then the earth began to shake horribly and split apart. Sakura had to lead out of the way so not to fall in one of the cracks that now split the arena into several parts.

"What's happening?" Abbey stammered as she tried to hold on to Kairi who was clinging to Kurama.

"I don't know but this cant be good," Kurama answered her, his dark green eyes watching the land opening.  
"Why is the earth shaking?" Boton asked, falling to the floor.

"I don't know but I'm too important to die!" Koenma cried out hiding under a table. "Sir what is that!" Boton asked horrified as a long clawed hang rose up out of the cracks in the ground and rested on the flat surface. Closely followed was a second hand then a head as the demon began to pull him self out of the earth. The demon was hideous, with vomit green skin that was scaly and partly falling off and horns about four feet long. The demon himself was ten feet high and built with plenty of muscles. It eyes, a blood red color, scanned the audience menacingly as if looking for a certain person. Wearing what looked like a baggy old cape and robe made from sand paper it looked both comical and quite frightening.  
"Abbey, go ask who he is," Kairi whispered.

"WHAT? Are you crazyyyyyy!" Abbey replied only to be pushed rather roughly towards the giant demon. She stood there giving a half hearted laugh and looked up at the demon.

"Hello there. Um who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked politely.

"I am the evil over lord Win-Poo and..." the demon started.

"WINNIE THE POOH?" Abbeys eyes went wide, "but you don't look like him."

"I am Win-Poo, not that cursed fat bear that is a worthless piece of s.."

"HEY! I love Winnie the Poo! I've never heard of Win-Poo." Abbey mocked and laughed. Her laughs turned to screams as the evil lord picked her up, squeezing her in his large hands.

"I am the evilest of demons. I am the nightmare that lurks under your bed each night. I am.." he growled into her face, his breath crawling down her face and neck.

"Ew! In desperate need of a tic tac." Abbey gagged.

"Why you! Who do you think you are?" Win-poo asked furious.

"I am Abbey Webb," Abbey smiled happily.

"And tell me Abbey, what are you doing here? Why are there so many people gathered here?" The demon demanded.

"To fight to see who will become the next spirit detective. Apparently there's this retard going around killing every one for no reason so we are here to compete so we can go fight and kill him," Abbey rambled on.

"Er, does she realize that's the guy that she's talking about?" Kurama asked.

"Probably not. She's kind of stupid like that," Sakura shook her head.

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. (yay!)

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Sakura freaked out and Kairi had to smack her in the head to get her calm again.

"No we aren't," Kairi said calmly.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked Hiei who was standing next to her.

"We wait," he replied, his eyes watching the evil Win-Poo.

"God dude you seriously need to see a doctor about that breath cause it is kicking like a rabid horse," Abbey gagged holding her nose as she looked at the evil lord.

"Why you arrogant little wretch! You will die for your insolence!" Win-Poo started to squeeze her tightly in his large hands causing her face to go a slight shade of blue. Suddenly a ball of fire hit him in the eye and a dagger pierced his shoulder. Win-Poo turned to see Sakura, Kairi, and Kurama running towards him ready to attack. Amused by this he threw Abbey across the field and laughed.

"You all are stupid fools. But I have been getting bored with the world here lately. Have your competition and when you think you are ready, come find me," he gave one last laugh and disappeared into the crack he had formed and it closed up behind him, leaving a large jagged scar on the earth.

"AGHHHH!" Abbey screamed as she flew across the field, she closed her eyes tight as she saw her self-nearing the ground. She held her hands out in front of her, trying to call upon the power she had used in her fight against Ashiko, concentrating on sending it in front of her to stop her fall. Only semi working, a blast of blue energy shot from her hands hitting the ground, sending her flying backwards and hitting the ground hard causing her to black out. When she awoke she was in a room surrounded by people.

"OW! Am I dead?" Abbey moaned as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Not quite," Hiei replied shortly.

"Oh sorry to disappoint you then," she looked at all the people.

"Are you ok Abbey? That was pretty brave of you," Kairi hugged her tight.

"Ow yeah I'm fine. So what are you going to do about the competition?" Abbey asked looking at Koenma.

"Well Win-Poo showing up certainly put a different aspect on things. I'm starting to wonder if Sakura's not right in assuming we are all doomed," Koenma sighed siting in a chair in his toddler form.

"Haha! I told you and I am always right," Sakura nodded with a smirk on her face.

"God aren't you people optimistic," Abbey rolled her eyes.

"I think we should just continue the tournament," Kairi suggested.

"I don't know if that will work any more. I mean, Yusuke was killed when he went with Kuwabara to kill Win-Poo. So maybe there is no hope," Boton sighed looking down sadly.

"There is hope. Just not if we fight alone," Abbey smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei looked at Abbey like she had lost her mind and he was pretty sure she had.

"I mean if all of us fight together we could win. And not just us but any one from the tournament who wishes to join to save the world," Abbey smiled putting her arms around Kairi and Sakura's shoulders.

"That's Crazy," Boton said giving Abbey and the others a weird look. "Crazy enough to work!" Koenma shouted in joy.

"Great, we are relying on a human to save us again," Hiei sighed rolling his eyes.

"Hey! This human could so kick your butt right now," Abbey said standing up but sways violently, "if only the room would stop spinning." Sakura was caught off guard as Abbey suddenly fell over taking her to the ground with her. Cursing she stood up brushing the dirt off her spotless outfit.

"So are you going to go make the announcement or are you waiting on another invitation from that dude?" Sakura asked a bit rudely looking at Koenma.

"It would do you good not to speak to me that way," Koenma cautioned her, irritation clearly shown in his dark eyes that held years of wisdom.

"Hey what can I say, I'm a gypsy. I was raised to follow my own rules and path and not to let any one boss me around," Sakura said smugly with an arrogant smile on her face.

"That would explain your lack of hygiene," Hiei replied pinching his nose with a distasteful look mixed with his trademark smirk.

"Why you!" Sakura growled and lunged at Hiei but the fire demon was too quick and instead of hitting him, she flew and hit a wall leaving a large dent in the wooden tiling.

"Oh, you know that had to... what the heck. How are you still conscious?" Kurama looked wide eyed at Sakura as she stood up off the floor looking as if she hadn't fallen at all.

"Ok children stop fighting. I'll go and make the announcement right away. Mean while find a way to keep Abbey conscious for more that twenty minuets at a time," Koenma walked out of the room that was quickly becoming a war zone between the fighters.

"Hey I heard that. And I am quite capable of staying awake. It's just staying standing that's the issue at the moment," Abbey moaned hugging a trashcan to her queasy stomach.

Outside, Koenma was speaking to the few fighters actually remaining in the stadium. "The competition has been canceled. We have come to the conclusion that we cannot defeat this demon alone. We need all that are willing to fight to come to aid and join with us. You won't be officially named spirit detective but your service will be noted and greatly appreciated. I cannot guarantee you shall live through this test of skill and bravery but if you should live you will receive an extravagant reward. Now, Who will join our fight to save the world?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Who will join our fight?" Koenma's voice resounded through the stadium. All eyes were on him as the fighters looked on. A hushed whisper spread throughout the area as the fighters tried to comprehend what they had just heard. "All are welcome to join but we understand if you choose not to join. Thank you," he bowed his head slightly and went back inside. He sighed as he looked over to see Abbey still heaving into a trash can in the corner of the room, Hiei, as usual, sitting alone in a dark secluded corner, Sakura pigging out at a private buffet that had been set up for his pleasure, and Kairi and Kurama talking about school topics.

"Well?" Hiei said impatiently as Koenma continued to just stand there without revealing any information.

"We wait to see who will join us. That is all we can do for now," Koenma shrugged and sat down in a chair Indian style looking around the room.

"So what are we supposed to do right now? Just sit here and wait while Win-Poo could be out there killing innocent people?" Abbey frowned as she made he way over towards him, her legs a little shaky still.

"It's all we can do Abbey. Now go lay down and rest and I will inform you when it is time to take action," Koenma said sternly.

"Sorry I can't do that, if any one needs me I'll be out tracking down Win-Poo," Abbey growled and walked out the door towards the arena. Several people had lined up outside the door, seeming eager to fight. Abbey looked at them with a mix of awe and respect, "if you are here to sign up to help please follow me. We are beginning immediately and cannot waist any more time." A few of the fighters looked perplex that this girl was giving them orders. Many choose not to follow her, sure that she would just lead them to trouble and almost certain death, while others enthusiastically followed right behind her.

Abbey didn't even bother to turn around to see if any one was following her as she walked. If they choose to help then good, if they choose not to then she would have to defeat Win-Poo herself or die trying. As she walked she heard someone shouting then two people shouting. She turned to see several people following her and then she saw Sakura and Kairi running after her, Sakura strapping her dagger to her belt again.

"Hey your not planning on leaving with out us now are you?" Kairi laughed and slowed down to stand beside Abbey.

"I didn't know if you guys wanted to come since Koenma said to stay put," Abbey smiled at her new friends.

"Me, stay put on the orders of a toddler, while there is butt kicking to do? HAH!" Sakura laughed out loud and put her arm around Abbey's shoulders and Kairi did the same on the other side. "Face it abs, your stuck with us now," Sakura joked while Kairi just smiled and nodded as they walked.

"Ok then. Just don't call me abs," Abbey laughed and turned to see the fighters. She recognized a few of them as fighters she had fought in the tournament. She smiled nodding to the opponent that had given her the most challenge. The girl smiled and nodded back, her silver hair had been pulled back into a braid but a few strands still hung in her face.

"Hello Ashiko, glad to see you joined us. I'm happy to see a lot of you have decided to follow me. My orders where to sit and wait until our forces were ready. But in the time that would take Win-Poo could annihilate an entire city and I don't know about ya'll but I'm not willing to take the chance that the city he destroys is the city my family and friends live in. Let me make this perfectly clear, I am not an army general or leader. I am a human with a pretty good amount of fighting experience but no leadership skills what so ever. You follow me of your own free will. You can join as you please and leave if you please but please do so now. I don't want to have some one chickening out in the middle of a battle and run off leaving their teammates to die. So if your in then follow me, if not please get lost," Abbey smiled cheerfully and turned walking out of the stadium.

"So we go right?" Cami looked to Alex curiously making sure she wouldn't be alone in going.

"We go," She nodded affirmatively and ran after Abbey with Cami right beside her. The other fighters just briefly looked at each other then took off running after them. A few decided they couldn't follow a human's order and turned back waiting to see if Koenma would give them another leader.

As night fell and the fighters stopped to rest and eat Abbey looked around at all the fighters and cleared her throat to get their attention. When that obviously didn't work Sakura stuck two fingers in her mouth and sent out an ear splitting whistle which sharply caught the attention of the fighters gathered around a fire cooking their food. Abbey winced and smiled,

"Thank you Sakura. If I may have your attention I think we should take turns introducing ourselves so we know each other better. I'll start, my name is Abbey Webb and as you know I am a human and that's all there really is to know about me."

"Very nice abs. Well I'm Sakura Black and I am a cat demon and I'm also an orphan raised by gypsies," Sakura shrugged and looked at Kairi.

"Ok I hate introduction so I'm going to make this short and sweet. Kairi Fae, Kitsune," she smiled and looked around at the fighters to see who would speak next.

"Ashiko TashiWaki, I am part dog, part fox, and part dragon demon," She smiled and looked to Cami.

"So you're a mutt?" Yami sneered mockingly.

"Ok my turn then. Cami, I don't really use my last name so just call me Cami, I'm part dog demon but mostly human so that's why I don't look like a dog and that's it," Cami smiled and started poking a stick at the fire pulling her cape away from it.

"Alex, I'm a human, but no pushover one like some people think and I come from your normal happy family I guess you would say."

"Tabitha or 'Tabby', which ever you like, I am human and that's it basically," She laughed trying to think if there is anything she left out.

"Yami, I'm a fire kitsune and for you retards who don't know what that is it's basically a kitsune that controls fire. I hate preppy cheerful people and goody goodies, I'm only helping because my father is making me long story that's none of your business's so yeah," A strange girl with long black hair and silver tips spoke up. She had a black tail and ears that also had silver tips. She was wearing baggy jeans with a katana strapped to each side and a shirt that clearly says the phrase, 'When your talking all I hear is blah, blah, blah.'

"Er ok. Well I am Rave! I am a demon but I'm not sure what kind, probably a mutt too. I love parties and I hate sad little depressed people that have nothing better to do with their lives then make fun of people who can actually smile and have more than one capable emotion," the last girl spoke up happily. A vibe buzzed around her as if some one had stuffed her spirit energy with sacks of sugar. She sent a weird look over at Yami as if her last sentence had been directed at her. She was dressed in normal jeans and a cute multicolored shirt that would probably give you a headache if you looked at it for too long. A red bandanna tied back her frizzy brown hair and her eyes seemed to glow with unlimited happy curiosity.

"Well I think that's all of us," Abbey Grinned looking around at every one.

"Your not going to leave us out are you?" Kurama smiled mysteriously as he walked out of the woods with Hiei appearing in a tree top right behind him.

"You came?" Abbey frowned looking at them puzzled at their attitude.

"Don't get your hopes up. Koenma sent us to make sure you don't kill yourself in your futile attempt to lead a small group of fighters," Hiei frowned looking around at what he deemed a pathetic looking group.

"Well if it's futile then why are you here?" Abbey frowned at him.

"Hnnn," was the only reply she got.

"Well I'm sure all of you know Kurama and Hiei. So now that we are all acquainted it is time to get some rest. Sleep well we have a long journey early in the morning," Abbey yawned and fell asleep on the ground.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda… yeah ya know the story.. I don't own any part of YYH what so ever.. .

Chapter 12.. YAY!

Dawn rose bright and early on the group of fighters and everyone woke up with cranky words and heavy eyes at having to sleep out side. With the exception of rave, who was so happy she looked as if she had just slept on a cloud. Abbey yawned envying the girl her constant optimism but at the same time, mostly due to morning grouchiness, felt like slapping her to see if the smile would just go away.

"Hey little happy person, do you mind shutting up so those of us not mentally retarded can wake up with out having to listen to your pathetic 'good morning'. There is nothing good about the morning," the girl Yami growled about a foot away from Rave.

"Ok can we not try to kill each other please? I'm sure Win-Poo will do that for us," Ashiko mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and drinking a cup of coffee that Abbey had made every one.

"Wow aren't you just a positive person?" Asked a guy walking through the trees toward them beside another guy.

Sakura's eyes went wide seeing the guys and her mouth hung open a bit and Abbey couldn't blame her for her reaction. Both guys were incredibly hot with the most charming smiles on their face's that it should be illegal.

"And who are you?" Hiei asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he measured both of them determining whether they were a threat or not.

"My names Brian and this is Gabe," the guy that had spoken said pointing to his friend who had remained quiet. He was a good 6'5 feet tall with light blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, while his friend Gabe, a bit shorter at just 6 feet with dark red hair and green eyes reminding Abbey of Christmas for some odd reason.

"Awesome and may I ask what your doing out here?" Abbey smiled looking at both of them.

"We're here to join the fight," Gabe finally spoke up with a bit of a timid voice.

"Yay, but how did you find us?" Kairi asked confused but blushing a bit as she stood right next to Brian.

"The little dude told us," Laughed Brian winking at her.

"When did you talk to Hiei?" Asked Abbey curiously.

"Er no. I mean Koenma," Brian laughed correcting her.

"Oh haha, that little dude," Abbey laughed a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah you got to be a bit more specific with all these short people around," Sakura laughed patting Kairi's head, which was only 5 inches shorter than hers was.

"So are we going to pack up camp and leave today or just stand here talking until Win-Poo destroys the world?" Yami growled grouchily at them.

"Yeah lets get every thing together and get moving," Abbey called to them walking away from the guys and picked up her own blanket she had brought with her. The group set out of the clearing pretty fast and off towards the coordinates that Koenma had mentioned Win-Poo's castle was located at.

Every now and then some one would come up to Abbey asking if she was sure they could beat Win-Poo and she only told them she hoped so. The time spent that Abbey wasn't walking at the head of the group, she was busy trying to pull Yami and Rave apart because Rave had started singing some random kids song like "99 bottles of beer on the wall," or "The wheels on the bus go round and round," but after the 22nd go around of "I know a song that gets on every bodies nerves," Abbey was about ready to kill Rave herself.

"Are we there yet?" Asked a young girl Abbey didn't know personally but knew from watching her fight, Her name was Shinju Hinu. She was a pretty girl with waist length black hair and green eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into a long pony tail and it seemed to disappear when it reached her baggy black pants but stood out clearly on her white tank top.

"No we aren't there yet. If we were then you would know cause you would see a huge castle with a moat of lava and you would be able to smell," Abbey started but was caught off guard by the most atrocious smell ever.

"EWWW WHO FARTED?!" Alex looked around accusingly.

"Not me," Rave said laughing her butt off and covering her nose.

"It's brimstone, you smell it when you get close to volcanoes," Sakura said looking ahead of them.

"So that means we're close to the castle right?" Ashiko asked pleadingly as Rave started making farting noises.

"Actually I'd say we're there," Gabe spoke up for the second time that entire day as they came out of the woods to see a huge charred castle standing tall into the clouds.

"No duh sherlock, what was your first clue?" Hiei asked apparently annoyed beyond the capability of civilized conversation.

"So who goes in first?" Cami and Alex both asked at the same time looking around.

"Just a guess but I would say the leader who happens to be half way across the bridge now," Brian frowned pointing at Abbey who was walking across the rickety old bridge like it was solid ground. The bridge was hanging over the lava and shaking back and forth perilously looking as if it could snap at any moment.

"Abbey! Have you lost your mind?!!" Kairi screamed pulling on her ears fearfully.

"I could make a rude insult that I doubt she ever had one but at least she has the guts to go across it first with out being asked," Hiei frowned as he started his way across as well followed closely by Kurama and a very fearful Sakura.

"Oh god I'm going to regret this," Kairi said taking a step onto the bridge. She screamed though as she felt arms sweep her off her feet and carry her across the bridge. She looked up to see Brian smiling and carrying her.

"We wouldn't want you to have a heart attack on us, don't worry I wont drop you."

As the rest of the fighters followed carefully onto the bridge, even rave seemed to have calmed a bit as they crossed, a loud evil laugh emitted from inside the castle.

"You do realize there's a small chance of survival right?" Hiei questioned Abbey out of every one else's ear shot.

"Of course, why do you think I went first?" she frowned her eyes fixed upon the foreboding castle ahead.

"Your suicidal?" Hiei laughed lightly but it was obvious that it was forced.

"No. I chose to be the leader so I took the responsibility. I'm going to make sure that most of them survive," She said stubbornly.

"And what about you?"

Abbey didn't answer. She didn't know of an answer only that she would make sure as many people as possible did survive. Even if it meant her own death.

Authors note: yay ch. 12. I know I got them to the castle fast but if I didn't I would have rambled on about them traveling through the woods trying to kill rave for singing. I would like to thank poltergeist for sending me some guy charies and more would be appricieated and some evil characters. To make the story more intresting I'm twisting it a bit to be like the 4 saint beasts. You know how each fighter has a demon to fight so those are welcome too. Oh and I am also open to any pairing suggestions just not with Kurama or Hiei cus yeah.. story complications since they are a bit hard to pair up. Kuramas shy and Hiei's… Hiei… but flirting suggestions are allowed. R&R and I'll post A.S.A.P.


	14. To all my readers

Dear Faithfull Readers:

IM BACK!

Yes your beloved author of "Search for a new detective" has returned.. and it's only been what? 10 months? Muahah. I'm not sure if it's a good thing but I have developed a sense of 'senoritis' (for you slow ones that means laziness during you last year of highschool) and I have found time to write again and some inspiration. Im working on chapter 13 right now but I have previously corrected spelling, wording, and spacing in the previous chapters. Thank you again :D

Denee

P.s.: im creating a new story thing called "Chatter box." It's a story type thing but it's where you can ask questions of yu yu Hakusho any questions you have. Enjoy!


End file.
